You and I
by ReinaKitty
Summary: Ariana Valentine returns to Mystic Falls, it's been six years since her parents were murdered and she's finally ready to start a life for herself. But what happens when she starts having dreams about that night and those blue eyes hidden in darkness.
1. I'm home

**Hello fellow TVD fans, I'm ReinaKitty and This is my first TVD fanfic I hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer~ I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor am I claiming to, I only own Ariana my OC Thank you._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person:<strong>

**'_Dear Diary, _**

_**Today will be different. I'm home for the first time in six years, it's hard but I'm no longer hollow by their lost. It's lonely, but at least I have my grandparents and Midnight, my cat. Midnight has always been with me for as long as I could remember. He appeared right after my parents died, strange I know. But I've always...Felt safe with him, like he's protecting me from the past. Anyways, Today is my first day back to school. Mystic Falls High School, I wonder if anyone will remember me.**_**'**

Ariana huffed a sigh as she finished writing in her journal. Midnight hopped up next to her on the seat by the window she smiled lightly and gave him a pat on the head. "Today's gonna be hectic isn't it?" Midnight meowed and purred in response as he curled up in a ball beside her.

"Well time to take a shower and begin my day of hell," Ariana giggled as Midnight's head bolted up and jumped down and sat by the bathroom door.

"No, Midnight. Not today, if you take a shower with me I'll never get anything down cause you'll keep messing with the stopper, next time...maybe." Midnight lowed his head and slowing walked to her bed and hopped up and laid down facing away from her.

"Fine Midnight be a drama king, see if I care." she stuck her tongue out at him as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her then locked it and began her shower after about twenty minutes she got out, dried herself and began blow-drying her hair after her hair was dry she took out her hair straightener and straightened her hair.

Ariana decided she'd wear very light makeup today and then went to get dressed. "Aria! Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day!" her grandmother yelled,

"Coming!" Ariana quickly grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs almost tripping over Midnight as he ran in front of her. "God, Midnight thanks for almost killing me geez. Oh stop smirking at me!" Midnight proudly walked to his bowl and ate his breakfast. "Aria, sweetie. Did you eat anything?" her grandma asked kindly.

"Crap, no. Sorry I forget I'll just grab something on the way, okay? Love you bye!" She hugged her grandma, petted Midnight and gave her grandfather a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful! Have a wonderful day!" her grandparents called behind her as she ran out the door to her car, started the engine and drove to school.

When Ariana pulled up into school and parked rather close to the entrance, she turned off her car and grabbed her stuff then walked to the administration office as she got closer to the office she opened her bag to get her papers when she walked into the office she bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-" she realized she was looking into the most beautiful green eyes she's ever seen "Oh no, it's my fault. Sorry. I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore" he smiled politely at her.

"I'm Ariana Valentine. I'm sort of new here." she lightly smiled. "Me too. Um, you could first if you want."

"No really it's okay you were here first." Stefan laughed slightly, "No really, ladies first." Ariana smiled. "Oh, okay then, thanks." She walked up to the front desk. "Hello." The woman at the front desk looked up at her from her papers and smiled at her.

"Hello, oh you must be Ms. Gilbert."

"Um, well yeah. But my mom wanted me to keep her last name, Valentine."

"Valentine? I'd have to see your papers for that" Ariana handed her the papers. "It says here your mother's maiden name is 'Flemming' is that correct?"

"Well yes. But she was married once before I was born and she wanted to keep Valentine as her last name after they divorced" She explained lightly. "Oh yes. I see that here, well it seems like everything is in order. Welcome to Mystic Falls, Ms. Valentine. Here's your class schedule, have a wonderful first day." she smiled warmly at Ariana and handed her the school schedule.

"Thank you." Ariana turned around and smiled at Stefan. "I guess I'll see you around, Stefan." Stefan smiled.

"Okay then, good luck." Ariana nodded. "You too!" and began walking to her first class which was History when she got to History she walked up to her teacher and handed him her papers. "Ms. Valentine, is it? Well welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm your teacher, Mr. Tanner, and you will address me as such, good luck on your first day because you will need, I am no pushover."

Ariana smiled nervously. "Thank you Mr. Tanner." she turned around and took let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding in and walked over to a desk that was seated near the window she took out her History book and a notebook and grabbed a pencil and began doodling in her notebook while she waited for class to start.

She noticed someone sat next to her and looked up from her doodling to say hello then realized it was Stefan. "So we meet again Mr. Salvatore." She smiled and giggled. "That we do Ms. Valentine." they shared a laugh before Stefan turned his head to the door to look at this girl who walked in, she had long brunette hair much like her own and she had olive skin and brown eyes Stefan and the girls eyes locked and then smiled at each other and sat across from him and he was still staring secretly at her while she looked away and at the board.

**Ariana's POV:**

After class was over, I collected my stuff and started walking out of the class and bummed into someone as I turned the corner. "Ow... I'm so sorry! I seem to be doing this a lot today."

"Ah, it's no problem, oh my god, Ari Gilbert?"

"Tyler? Oh my gosh, it's been awhile hasn't it?" I laughed slightly and he smiled at me and hugged me. "Well if you call six years awhile then yeah it's been awhile. When did you get back?"

"Um about two days ago, I just moved back into my parents house with my grandparents, oh and it's Valentine now." Tyler gave a look of sadness. "You moved back in? I'm so sorry Ari, I, uh, I shouldn't have asked... So Valentine huh, Why's that?"

"Oh, no. Tyler it's fine, really. Oh, well after my parents died it was in my mom's last will to change my last name to Valentine, I'm not sure way though." Tyler looked as confused as I first was when I heard what my mother wanted I ended up laughing at his face as he tried to process what I just told him, he glared at me then laughed with me.

"Confusing I know. But I got use to it, crap I'm going to be late for English!"

"English huh, well it just so happens that English is my next class too come one I'll walk ya there"

"Uh sure okay." We smiled at each other then started walking to English on the way there we ran into Caroline, it took Caroline no time to recognize me and attacked me in hugs she also had English so all three of us walked together. When we got there I noticed Stefan was also in this class and so was that girl, she looks so familiar but I'm not sure why... I figure it out later I guess.

After school I started walking to my car then Tyler ran up to me and was walking with me. "So, how was your first day?" he asked "It was... Hectic." We laughed. "I know you just got here and all but there's this back to school party at the falls and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

I looked at him and smiled. "Uh, sure. Okay yeah, I'll go." He smiled at me. "Okay then, I'll see you later then?" I nodded. "Defiantly." He nodded in return. "Okay cool, well I gotta go. I'm gonna go find Vicki."

"Bye then." I waved and he waved back. When I got home there was a note on the table:

_'Aria, I'm so sorry. _

_There was a break in at our house in Grove Hill so we won't be back for a few days, there's money on your desk see you soon. _

_We love you and be safe.' _

I sighed while Midnight walked in and jumped on the table and rubbed against me purring "Hey there Midnight. How was your day today?" he looked up at me and meowed, I smiled. "Really now? Seems like you had a a busy day, well guess what. I'm going to a party tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>So! Whatcha think? Is it good? Bad?<strong>

**Lemme know, please R&R Thankies! :D**

**Oh, I will be posting Chapter one of "**The other Belacqua girl**" soon, **

**I just start brainstorming with this fanfic and I wanted to get it out there before it ran away from me :P**

_**See ya soon!**_

_**ReinaKitty~ :'3**_


	2. Why now?

Sorry for the long wait, school has been keeping me busy with all the catching up I have to do.

I'm having a bit of writer's block for my other fanfiction at the moment so for now I think I'll stick to this one :)

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor am I claiming to, I only own Ariana my OC Thank you._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ariana's POV<strong>

It was seven-thirty when I decided to get ready for the party down by the falls. I ended up wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a lavender colored top, my leather jacket and my dark brown riding boots. I curled my hair and put in a low side pony and curled my bangs away from my face. I grabbed my bag and began walking out of my room, I stopped and thought for a moment and walked over to my jewelry box to grab my locket that my mother left for me after she died and decided to wear it. I checked myself one last time in the mirror and I was good to go, I wanted to look good to make sure I made a good first impression on everyone since I'll probably be seeing them at school for the next two to three years give or take.

I walked down the stairs with Midnight at my heels following my every step, I don't think he was happy that I was leaving to a party so late he acted more protective then usual.

"Mom, I'm going to the-...Wait. That's right... She's not here..." I let out a long sigh and focused my gaze towards the kitchen. Sadly, being in this house made me remember things I didn't want to relive. I keep expecting my mom to walk out of the kitchen, hug me and tell me to 'be careful' and tell me not to drink any alcohol even if someone tried to make me.

I know I was only six at the time of their death, but when I lived in Atlanta... my friends' moms would always tell them that and so would my grandparents so I guess I just learned to expect it. I picked up Midnight and gave him a quick hug and kiss and scratched him behind his ear when I tried to put him down he stuck his claws into my arm trying to make sure I didn't put him down

"Midnight!" I cried out in pain. "What's gotten into you today? You've been acting strange ever since I got home." He looked at me with pleading eyes before he jumped out of my arms and ran to sit by the window in the living room so he could watch me leave. I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me and went to my car and drove to the party.

**10 minutes later.**

When I arrived at the party, Tyler spotted my car and began walking towards it as I parked and got out. "You made it!" He said with a smile.

"Well I told you I would, Tyler." He glared at me playfully, and I couldn't help but laugh. He was pretty much just like the Tyler I remembered. "So Aria, want a drink?" he asked tilting he bottle towards me. I looked at the bottle for a few seconds before I looked back up at him

"Umm. No thanks. I don't drink." He shrugged and took another sip before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the crowd of people. "Come on! I want you to meet some of your old friends." after we weaved ourselves through the crowd we made to the fire pit area. "Oh my god! Matty Donovan?" I instantly knew it was him by his blue eyes and his dorky smile. I ran over to hug him and it seems like it took him a few minutes to realize who I was.

"Ari? Ariana Gilbert? Is this seriously you?" I stopped hugging him and we smiled at each other. "In the flesh." Taylor popped up behind me with Vicki "It's Valentine now. Right, Aria?" I looked at him and back to Matt. He was confused too and looked at me and raised a brow. "Um. Long, long story Matt. I'll have to tell you another time." I shifted my gaze to stare at Vicki. "Vicki! How are you? I've missed you." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, too! So where have you been hiding these past few years?" She teased, smiling at me. "Atlanta." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "With my grandparents. You know after my parents died and stuff. They just wanted to get me away from here. But I'm back now." Vicki looked slightly guilty for bringing it up but quickly recovered. Vicki and Tyler gave each other a look and smiled at each other Tyler looked at me and Matt then back to Vicki "We'll see you two later."

Matt and I looked at each other as Vicki and Tyler walked away "Okay... Awkward." Matt nodded. "Agreed, well I'm gonna go look for, um somewhere else to be." I nodded to him. "Uhh. Me too. See you later."

"You too." I pretty much was mindless roaming around until I bummed into someone, geez what is wrong with me today. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was – Stefan. Hi!" He laughed lightly at me, a grin on his lips. "Hi, Ariana. Well, we seem to be doing this a lot today don't we?" I smile shyly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I've been slightly out of it today."

Stefan smiled. "I know how you feel. I've been a bit out of it, too, lately." I looked up at him, grinning. "Is it because of that girl?" Oh, I think Stefan is blushing! He quickly regained himself. "What, what girl?" I laughed at him.

"You know that girl you were gawking at in History today." His eyes widened. "You saw that, huh?" I smiled at him. "Yup. It's kinda hard not to notice. I get it you like her." He nodded and looked away.

"Yeah I uh, I guess I do." My smile widened. "Well Stefan! Why didn't you talk to her?"

"I did. Early in a... Graveyard." I laughed at him again. "A graveyard, huh? Really romantic, Romeo." I teased him, flashing another smile. "Well, we actually met in the mens room." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mens room that's... um. I'm not even gonna comment on that." He nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice." I looked around and noticed the girl Stefan liked. I silently giggled like a school girl and looked back at Stefan. "Hey, there's that girl you like, now go talk to her" I turned him around and nudged him towards her. "Wait Aria!" The girl turned around and smiled at him and they began talking, "Mission accomplished." I smiled to myself.

"Now, to find something to drink that's not alcohol." As I turned around I saw Caroline walking towards me, I braced myself, she looked angry "Caroline, Hi!" I smiled gently, hoping to fuel out her fire before she got to me.

"So, I saw you talking to Stefan." Geez, somebody's jealous. "Mhm. He's a good person to talk to." I swear her eyes were glowing by now. "Well, did he mention me?" I gave her a confused look, raising an eyebrow at her. "No, why? Are you guys like dating or something?" I questioned her, her eyes looked sad for a moment before she recomposed herself. "Yes. Well no. Not yet. But it's just because we haven't had time to get to know each other much yet." She replied quickly, grinning.

My eyes widened slightly and I nodded, it took me a minute to realize she had alcohol. "Caroline... Are you drunk right now?" She smiled. "Of course I am. It's a party." I nodded slowly. "Okay, Caroline, maybe you should go sit down." I went to grab her arm to walk her to a chair when she jerked her arm away.

"No! I'm going to find Stefan." Her face was set, I knew the moment she spoke that it would end badly. "Caroline! Wait! Well. This won't end well." I tried to go after her, but lost her within the crowd. I suddenly felt someone's eyes on me... Well I'm at a party, and half the people here are drunk so maybe I'm just over thinking this.

Oh, no. Caroline is talking to Stefan and he probably just turned her down flat. Stefan walked back to the girl he liked and they begin talking again, after a few minutes I noticed the girl walking away from Stefan to follow some drunk kid, so I thought I'd go talk to him since besides Tyler, Matt and Caroline who are nowhere in sight, he was the only person I knew here.

As I start to work my way through the crowd some drunk guy bumps into me after I got him off me and continued my way over to Stefan.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I start scanning the crowd to find the person who asked for help. I could see the girl that Stefan likes and the drunk kid from earlier, he was holding a body. My screams literally froze in my throat. It was Vicki. I quickly push everyone out of the way, I'm almost there when I hear Matt "Vicki? VICKI, WHAT THE HELL!"

Then I saw Tyler run next to Matt and heard the girl say; "Something bit her – she's losing a lot of blood!" visions of my parents death flash through my mind as I start backing up. Matt looked up and spotted me. I guess he saw the terrified look on my face as I run the opposite way, I got into my car and rushed home.

"Why! Why, did I think about them when one of my friends get hurt? I can't go back now... I just need to get home. Go to sleep and when I wake up this will all be over." I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I ran to the door and as I'm trying to unlock it I hear rustling in the tree next to my house.

I look up and see a crow it, crowed at me when I finally get the door open, Midnight runs out the door and stand protectively in front of me as the crow flies over and lands on the railing of the porch. Midnight hisses and scares the crow away as I breath a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Thanks, Midnight. Come on, let's go inside." Midnight walks in first I follow him in and take one last wary look out the door before closing it. I dropped my bag next to the door and walked upstairs to get ready for bed. After I was done, I laid down on my bed and opened my journal and begin writing;

"_Dear Diary,_

_Something horrible happened today and I think Midnight knew. _

_He tried to warn me before I left, but I brushed it off as nothing._

_I should have known if Midnight was worried, I shouldn't go. Vicki got hurt, really bad._

_They said she was losing a lot of blood and that she was bitten._

_Just like Mom and Dad, they lost a lot of blood, too._

_What if whatever killed my parents hurt Vicki?_

_Worse – what if whatever it was comes after me?_

_I'm scared, No. I won't let this get to me._

_Tomorrow it'll be different and better_

_I have to forget about all the bad stuff from tonight,_

_and think of tomorrow as a better day, it's the only way I'll make it through_."

* * *

><p>Well? Tell me what you think<p>

I'm hoping this one was as good as the last, hey maybe even better :)

Lemme know okay?

Reviews would be kind :'3

Over and out!

**_ReinaKitty_**


End file.
